Mina Ashido
|-|School Uniform= |-|Hero Costume= Summary Mina Ashido (芦戸三奈 Ashido Mina) is a member of Class 1-A who is training to become a Pro Hero. She is cheerful and can be seen with a smile on her face most of the time. She is easily excited, but also very emotional and easily brought to tears in various situations, out of relief, out of sadness and out of frustration. However, she is still very easygoing and sociable. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, 8-C with Acid Name: Mina Ashido, "Pinky" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Female Age: 15 (First Appearance), 16 (Current) Classification: Human, Hero-in-Training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Acrobatics, Acid Manipulation, Resistance to Acid Attack Potency: Small Building level+ physically (Knocked Aoyama out with a single punch. Should be physically comparable to Shinsou), Building level with Acid (Should have been able to defeat One-Point Bots to pass U.A.'s Entrance Exam. Could easily melt through a large portion of a concrete wall several feet thick. Destroyed spheres made out of a material more durable than concrete which Jiro's amplified waves weren't able to break. Dissolved several Villain Bots) Speed: Athletic Human (Ran 50 meters in less than 5.51 seconds), higher by using Acid to slide around, with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Easily dodged Aoyama's Navel Laser. Comparable to other heroes in training) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Small Building Class+, Building Class with Acidman Durability: Small Building level+ (Should be comparable to Tokoyami), Building level with Acidman (The attacks of several Villain Bots simply dissolved before reaching her) Stamina: High (Was able to fight continuously for eight hours against Pixie-Bob's Earth Beasts) Range: Standard melee range, up to tens of meters with Acid Standard Equipment: Acid-proof Shoes Intelligence: Mina has shown to be a highly capable combatant. She has come up with creative ways of using her quirk, so much so that she placed ninth in Quirk Apprehension Test. She has demonstrated great competence in taking advantage of an opponent's weakness, as shown in her fight with Aoyama. Weaknesses: Risks damaging her own skin with her acid if she loses control of it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Acid: Mina's Quirk gives her the ability to shoot out a corrosive liquid from within her body and can control the degree of viscosity, as well as its solubility. She can use it offensively but has shown utility as well such as melting handholds for herself to use while climbing. She also often slides around by secreting acid from her feet. *'Acid Veil:' Mina generates a gelatinous acid wall which blocks incoming projectiles. Mina's Acid Veil was strong enough to block hardened spheres (which were stronger than concrete) with ease. *'Acid Shot:' Mina shoots a rain of acid projectiles over a widespread area to shower down on to her opponents. *'Acid Layback:' Mina creates acid from her shoes to dissolve the surface of the ground beneath her and make it easier to spin on the spot. With the enhanced momentum of her super-fast spin she can throw projectiles with massively increased force. *'Acidman:' After rising the viscosity of her Quirk, Mina generates a great quantity of acid that takes an anthropomorphic form that covers her entire body. This technique has defensive properties, since every attack against Mina will be dissolved by the powerful acid that protects her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Acid Users Category:Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Schoolgirls Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8